24fandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan Chappelle
Ryan Chappelle was the Regional Division Director of CTU Los Angeles. Chappelle was killed by Jack Bauer during Day 3 on the order of President David Palmer. Personal Life Before his death during Day 3, Chappelle said that he had a brother that he hadn't spoken to in years, but declined the opportunity to speak with him. It is assumed he was not very close with his family. He also said that he didn't have many friends outside of the people he worked with. * Married - Victoria ("Vicky") Chappelle * Son - Ryan Victor Chappelle, Jr. * Daughters - Caitlin Keller Chappelle, Christine Temple Chappelle * Brother - Name Unknown Education * Master of Business Administration, Wharton * Bachelor of Science, Government, New York University CTU Missions * Regional Administrator, Hotel Los Angeles attack, 1998 * Assistant Regional Administrator, Operation Farmhouse, 1997 Experience * Regional Director, Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles * Deputy Director of Administration, Central Intelligence Agency * Assistant to the Deputy Director of Administration, Central Intelligence Agency Day One Chappelle was brought into CTU Los Angeles during Day 1 after Jack Bauer returned from rescuing his family. Jack was under investigation as it was believed that he had tried to assassinate then-Senator David Palmer, so Chappelle decided to isolate him. Chappelle tried to get Jack thrown in jail, but Senator Palmer came to CTU talk to Jack, discovered he was innocent, and got him reinstated through the end of the day. Chappelle's "by the book" method meant that he made many enemies inside CTU who felt that they had to bend the rules in order to achieve their objectives. Day Two After the death of George Mason during Day 2, Chappelle came into CTU Los Angeles and named Tony Almeida the new Acting Special Agent In Charge of CTU. Chappelle's orders were to direct CTU's resourses to plan a military assault on 3 nations who were believed to have funded a nuclear weapon to explode in Los Angeles. Jack believed that the evidence which supported this was fake and went rogue to try and prove it. Chappelle decided that Jack should be left alone and cut loose. Tony decided that Jack may be right and decided to help him. To do this, however, he had to get Michelle Dessler to drug Chappelle and hide him. When the Deputy Director, Brad Hammond, could not contact Chappelle, he and his officers came to CTU looking for him. Tony and Michelle were arrested and held for questioning. Chappelle received orders to help Jack because it was believed his lead was for real. Chappelle had to trust Tony and Michelle, and was forced to release them in return for information on Jack's location. At the end of the day, Chappelle decided to give Tony permanant command of CTU Los Angeles. 24: The Game Chappelle shows up during 24: The Game in order to help CTU with the terrorist threat. He inadvertently triggers an EMP while he was interrogating Joseph Sin-Chung, which allows Peter Madsen and Sid Wilson to attack CTU. Later, he wants to reprimand Jack Bauer, but Jack talks him out of it. He also attempts to send Chase Edmunds back to CTU Washington but Jack convinces him to let him help with the pursuit of the terrorists. Day Three After Tony Almeida was shot in the neck during Day 3, Chappelle was called in to take command of CTU. Chappelle decided to try and capture Jack Bauer before he could deliver Ramon Salazar to terrorists in Las Nieves, Mexico. It was later revealed that this was part of a plan to recover a deadly virus. Later in Day 3, Chappelle decided to relieve Chloe O'Brian of duty because she broke procedure by bringing a baby into CTU. He was forced to reinstate her temporarily though, when a computer virus activated by Nina Myers threatened to shut down CTU's firewalls. After that, Chappelle followed the lead of a bank transaction in hopes of locating Stephen Saunders, the mastermind behind the bio-terrorist attack. Saunders was holding the US government hostage with the threat of releasing vials of the deadly Cordilla virus into the general population. Saunders discovered Chappelle's investigation and ordered President Palmer to have Chappelle executed. When a plan to capture Saunders failed, the President was forced to order Jack Bauer to execute Chappelle. Memorable Quotes * Chappelle: Chloe's a pain in the ass! * Chappelle: I'd like nothing more than to hang you as a traitor and watch you jerk until you die. * Chappelle interrogating Gael: Talk to me, you sonuvabitch! * Jack Bauer he prepares to execute Chappelle: Ryan, is there anyone you wanna talk to? * Ryan Chappelle: What do you mean? To say goodbye? * Jack Bauer: To say whatever you have to. * Ryan Chappelle: I have a brother I haven't talked to in years. I don't have that many friends - just the people at work. So... no, there's no one. * Chappelle: There's no way around this, right Jack? We don't have any outs here. * Jack Bauer: Not that I can see. gun * Chappelle a tear runs down his face: Wait! All right. Let me do this myself. At least give me... the dignity of-of taking m-my own life; that's something you can do. * Jack Bauer: No, Ryan, I can't do that. * Chappelle: Yes, you can! You were right back at CTU to put me under watch. I wasn't going out for a cigarette, I was trying to bolt. But I know this has to happen. * Jack Bauer: I can't take that chance. * Chappelle: I'm giving you my word, Jack. I won't run, I swear. I-I-I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but I'm not gonna run. I couldn't live with myself, knowing that I was responsible for the deaths of all those people. breaking You gotta believe me. Notes * Paul Schulze appeared as a body in Day 3 7:00am-8:00am. he did not talk but he was still creditied. This makes his episode count = 24. * Chappelle's death was marked by the use of a silent clock at the end of the episode. This is only the third use of the silent clock. His death was made even more poignant with the absence of a split screen preceding the end of the episode. Appearances * Day 1 1:00pm-2:00pm * Day 1 2:00pm-3:00pm * Day 1 8:00pm-9:00pm * Day 2 12:00pm-1:00pm (As a voice only. The role was uncredited) * Day 2 2:00am-3:00am * Day 2 3:00am-4:00am * Day 2 4:00am-5:00am * Day 2 5:00am-6:00am * Day 2 6:00am-7:00am * Day 2 7:00am-8:00am * Day 3 5:00pm-6:00pm (As a voice only. The role was uncredited) * Day 3 6:00pm-7:00pm * Day 3 7:00pm-8:00pm * Day 3 8:00pm-9:00pm * Day 3 9:00pm-10:00pm * Day 3 10:00pm-11:00pm * Day 3 11:00pm-12:00am * Day 3 1:00am-2:00am * Day 3 2:00am-3:00am * Day 3 3:00am-4:00am * Day 3 4:00am-5:00am * Day 3 5:00am-6:00am (As a body only. The role was uncredited) Chappelle,Ryan Chappelle,Ryan Chappelle,Ryan Chappelle,Ryan Chappelle, Ryan Chappelle,Ryan